Winx Musical
by luvmystories
Summary: Based on the movie musical Grease.After having a romantic summer, they thought they never see each other until Bloom ends up going to Alfea not far from Sky at Red Fountain, What will happen when they meet again? Will they get back 2gether? chap2&3r up no
1. Summer Romance

Somewhere in the Magical Dimension, a long red hair teenager was sitting alone on the beach, waiting for someone. She had been waiting for that person for over 20 minutes. She decided she'll wait for an other 10 minutes, if he doesn't show up she'll just leave.

Then out of nowhere, her companion finally appeared. Her male companion had blonde hair and blue eyes. When he finally got up close to the red hair female, they stared at each other for a few seconds before embracing each other.

"I thought you had forgotten about this date?" she said as she stared up into his blue eyes.

"How could I? I had this date on my mind all day long." He said looking down at her beautiful face.

"Brandon, do you know what they say about summer romances? She said as she continuing to stare up at him.

"No Bloom, what do they say about them?" he asked.

"They say it all ends with heartbreak, they never end happily ever after." she said.

Then Bloom turned away from him making him confused.

"What is it, Bloom?" he asked sounded a little worried.

"My parents and I are leaving tomorrow to head back to our realm." She said quietly.

She turned around to face him. Both of them just stared at each other for awhile until Brandon sat down in the sand and pulled her down with him. He stared deeply into her blue eyes before they got closer to each other and then kissed. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him.

"Please Brandon, don't make this much harder as it is." She said with tears coming down her checks.

"I'm not spoiling it, I'm just making our last day much better that's all." He said as he holds on to her in his arms. They had been like this for awhile until they deeply kissed each other again.

"I have a feeling that after this, we'll never see each other again, soon you're be off with Prince Sky back to Red Fountain, and I be heading back home to continue to be home schooled. It isn't fair." She said. He knew she was right, they might never see each other again.

"Is this the end of us?" she said again as she layed her check against his chest.

"Of course not, Bloom, I promise we're see each other again, our romance is just begun." He said before they kissed each other again.

For a few mintues it was nice and quite until a woman not far from where they were, was calling out Bloom's name.

"That's my mom I need to get heading back to my parents." She said as she kissed him sweetly on the lips before leaving from his arms and took off.

He stood there watching her leave when somebody came near him out from nowhere.

"Are you ok, Brandon?" the brown hair guy asked.

"Yeah I guess so, Sky." He said as both guys heading back to their own campground.

* * *

Note: Take a guess of what musical this story is going to be based on. I just say it was the musical/movie that started high school is based. The next chapter hopefully will be up sometime tomorrow or Saturday. Positive reviews only.

Don't own Winx club or this musical.


	2. A New School Year Part 1

Thanks for those who reviewed. If any of you guessed which musical this story is based on, you're right it is _Grease_. This chapter is so long, I had to put it in two parts so don't worry, I'll have the second part up soon. Hopefully Saturday or Sunday.

* * *

It was time to head back to school, Some girls went to Alfea to become fairies, while others girls went to Cloud Towers to become Witches, while the boys go to Red Fountain to become Heroes.

_**Alfea's Front Gates:**_

Buses full of new and returning Alfea students had stopped not far from the front gates of the beautiful huge school. The vice-headmistress, Gresilda was standing in front of the gates checking each fairy in one by one. A beautiful blonde fairy had just step out from one of the buses, then came a brunette hair girl, then a girl with ponytails and then the last one off the bus was a girl with short violet colored hair. All of them headed towards the long line to get check in with the scary looking teacher.

Grieslda nearly fainted when the blonde hair fairy came face to face.

"Well, Well, Well, Princess Stella, I surprised to see you standing in front of me right now after what happened last year." She said staring down at her.

"Thanks to Daddy, I'm back." Said the cocky princess as she watched as Grieslda checked her name off and allowed her to enter though the gate and unto the school's ground.

_**Red Fountain Castle**_:

Prince Sky and Brandon finally arrived at their school after a long trip from their realm of Erakylion. The two juniors were warmly welcomed as their two of their friends and fighting partners came up to greet them.

"Welcome back you guys." Said Timmy.

"Same here." said Riven in his normal moody self, a little distance from them.

Other specialists from other groups came and welcomed them back before they grabbed their things and all four of them headed towards their dorms. While walking, Brandon was the first to speak up.

"Riven, how was your summer break?" Brandon said as he well know that Riven went to some kind of camp this summer. He just wanted to start up a conversation with Riven.

"Who are you my mother? Do I have to tell you everything?" said Riven with attitude.

Brandon wasn't surprised that Riven acted like that, he always like this. He just rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

"I was just asking bro, I just wanted to know how your summer was that's all." Brandon said.

Riven just tossed his eyes in disgust.

"I went to swordbuckers camp, worked on my swordsmanship." He said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well that sounds fun." Said Sky.

"Want to hear what I did this summer?" asked Timmy excitedly.

"Sure Timmy" said Sky.

"Went to visit my parents for a few weeks then I came back here to continued to work on the school's ships." Said Timmy.

"I gland you enjoyed your break, Timmy" said Brandon as they entered their room. It was the same room they had from last year, their freshmen year. Timmy and Riven let the other two get unpacked and settle in before coming back.

"Ain't it great to be back at school, you guys?" said Timmy as he sat down on Brandon's bed.

"I know what you mean, Timmy, it's great to be back here." said Sky standing against the wall.

"So Brandon, what did you two do this summer?" asked Timmy.

"We spend almost our whole summer on this beach on Tides." Said Brandon as he smiled as he remembered his time with Bloom during summer.

_**In Front of Alfea Gates:**_

A beautiful red hair girl came up to Griselda.

"Your name, please? She asked politely.

"Bloom of Sparx" said the red hair girl. Griselda looked down on her clipboard and looked though the names she had and then checked her name off.

"Welcome to Alfea, Princess." Said Griselda as she let Bloom go though the front gates.

As soon as Bloom got unto the school's ground, she was immediately got found by Stella, Princess of Solaria.

"Bloom, your here you're at Alfea." She said as she ran and hugged Bloom surprised to see her best friend at this school.

"My parents thought it was time to let me go to school with others, after so many years of being home-schooled." Said Bloom as she let Stella go from the hug.

"Now I positive this year is so going to be great." Said Stella.

"I hope so too, Stella." Said Bloom as she turned around in a circle to take in the wonderful school she was about to go to.

"So this is Alfea, my mother told me stories about how she went here and how she meet my father." Said Bloom.

"I forgot that your mother went here when she was your age." Said Stella.

After being lectured by Grieslda about the rules, they were greeted by their new headmistress, Faragonda. After her little speech, it was time to go find their rooms.

"So how was your summer Stella?" asked Bloom as they walked though the hallways.

"It was ok, my parents on the other hand, are still fighting each other." Said Stella with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Bloom as they continued to walk until they stopped in front of a dorm. They checked the list and found out that they will share the same dormitory. So they entered.

"What a beautiful dorm." Said Bloom as she looked around.

"Let's check out my room." Said Stella so both girls went and found the blonde princess's room.

"I got the same room from last year, oh well." Said Stella as she put down the bag she was carrying.

"Let's check out my room." Said Bloom as she left Stella's room to go find hers. Bloom was happy to find out that she was sharing her room with someone else. Someone named Flora of Metigold.

"I can't believe you got to share a room with a common girl." Said Stella as she walked up behind Bloom.

"Stella, I wanted to share a room with other girl, I asked for it on my application." Said Bloom as she opened the door to her room to find out that her new roommate was already there and unpacking.

Flora stopped in what she was doing when she saw Bloom coming in. she went over to her.

"You must be Princess Bloom of Sparx, my new roommate." She said looking at Bloom.

"Please just call me Bloom, and treat me like a normal girl not royality would you please?' asked Bloom.

"That fine, Bloom." Said Bloom.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." Said Flora as she went to continued to unpack.

"Same here." said Bloom as she started to unpack.

The other two girls, whom will be sharing the dormitory with them, finally arrived. The first girl had ponytails, her name was Musa. And the other girl, had short violet colored hair was Tecna.

tbc

Part 2 coming soon.


	3. A New School Year Part 2

Note: Here is A New School Year Part 2. I was able to put this up about a hour after putting the first part up. Chapter 3 is in the works right now.

Warning: If you don't like musicals then you don't want to read this story, especially this chapter because they will burst into song. I had this song stuck in my head all day while writing this chapter.

* * *

Part 2

Red Fountain

The boys where in Sky and Brandon's room after picking up their new class schedules.

"Looks like we have more of Coracorta's classes then last year." Said Sky as he sat down at the build in desk.

"Oh man, and he has this thing as if he has something against us for some reason, but he really just plain dislikes you Riven for some reason." Said Timmy.

"You better watch it this year dude, if you don't want to spend more time in detention or in Saladin's office," warned Brandon.

Riven just rolled his eyes and just grunted.

_**Magix:**_

Bloom and her new friends decided to go down to Magix for lunch instead having it at Alfea. So all of them took a bus from the school down to the city.

While eating their lunch, Stella decided to start up a conversation.

"Have any of you girls meet Prince Sky of Erakylion yet?" questioned Stella as she took a bite from her pizza.

"I never seen him in person but read about him on the world wide web." Said Tecna.

"I heard about him but never saw him in person before." Said Musa.

"What about you Flora?" questioned Stella as Flora and Bloom finally came with their lunch.

"About what?" questioned Flora puzzled in what Stella is asking her.

"Have you ever meet or seen Prince Sky?" asked Stella.

"Sorry no I haven't" said Flora before getting into her salad.

"I did when we went to Tides this summer with my parents." Said Bloom.

"What! Spill girl" said Stella.

Our family and his family shared a private beach this summer, I meet him myself and thought he's nice and all but he's not my type. But I totally crushed on his squire though." Said Bloom

"And what is Brandon like?" asked Musa.

"He was so cute, he was sensitive, sweet, and lovable." Said Bloom as she reminisce her summer nights with him.

"Please tell us about it, would you Bloom?" asked Flora as she was following every word that Bloom was saying.

Red Fountain 

"So Brandon tell us about your summer vacation in more detail?" asked Timmy.

"It was ok, until I meet this beautiful girl while down at the beach then it became a amazing vacation." Said Brandon.

"Tell us about it, Brandon" said Riven as he was only half interested in what this blonde guy had to say.

_**Magix:**_

"So what did you do with Brandon this summer?" Asked Stella, who wanted very detail there was.

"Those summer nights that we where together were so magical, so special, and so romantic." Said Bloom

_**Red Fountain:**_

"You really want to know what happened?" questioned Brandon 

"Yeah" said Timmy.

Then Brandon burst into song

"_Summer lovin had me a blast_." ---------Brandon

Magix 

"_Summer lovin happened so fast_"--------Bloom

Red Fountain 

"_I met a girl crazy for me"_-----Brandon

Magix 

"_Met a boy cute as can be"_-----Bloom

Red Fountain & Magix 

"_Summer days drifting away to uh-oh those summer nights_."------Brandon and Bloom

Red Fountain 

"_Tell me more tell me more"_----the boys

"_Didja get very far_"---Riven

Magix 

"_Tell me more tell me more"------The girls_

"_Like does he have a car_"------Stella

Red Fountain 

"_She swam by me she got a cramp_"-----Brandon

Magix 

"_He ran by me got my suit damp_"-----Bloom

Red Fountain 

"_I saved her life she nearly drowned_"----Brandon

Magix 

"_He showed off splashing around_"----Bloom

Red Fountain & Magix 

"_Summer Sun something begun but uh-oh those summer nights_"----both Brandon and Bloom.

Magix 

"_Tell me more tell me more"---_The girls

"_Was it love at first sight_"-----Flora

Red Fountain 

"_Tell me more tell me more"-----The Boys_

"_Did she put up a fight"------Sky_

"_Took her bowling on the arcade"-----Brandon_

_Magix_

"_We went strolling drank lemonade"----Bloom_

**Red Fountain**

"_We made out under the dock_"------Brandon

Magix 

"_We stayed out till ten o'clock_"----Bloom

Red Fountain & Magix 

"_Summer fling don't mean a thing but uh-oh those summer nights_" ----Brandon and Bloom

Red Fountain 

"_Tell me more tell me more"--------The boys_

"_But you don't have to brag"-----Sky_

Magix 

"_Tell me more tell me more"-----The girls_

"_Cause he sounds like a drag"----Musa_

"_He got friendly holding my hand"----Bloom_

**Red Fountain**

"She got friendly down in the sand"---Brandon 

**Magix**

"_He was sweet just turned eighteen"---Bloom_

Red Fountain 

"_Well she was good ya know what I mean"---Brandon_

Red Fountain & Magix 

"Summer heat boy and girl met but uh-oh those summer nights"-----BrandonBloom

Magix 

"_Tell me more tell me more"----The girls_

"_How much dough did he spend"---Stella_

Red Fountain 

"_Tell me more tell me more"----The Boys_

"_Could she get me a friend"----Timmy_

Magix 

"_It turned colder that's where it ends"----Bloom_

**Red Fountain**

"_So I told her we'd still be friends"----Brandon_

Magix 

"_Then we made our true love vow"---Bloom_

Red Fountain 

"_Wonder what she's doing now"-Brandon_

**Red Fountain & Magix**

"_Summer dreams ripped at the seams but uh-oh those summer nights"---Brandon and Bloom_

Magix 

"That sounds so romantic, Bloom" said Flora wish it could happen to her someday.

"I don't know if I ever see him again." Said Bloom

"You are darling, because tomorrow, our headmistress will announce that we're going to have a Welcome Back dance with the boys of Red Fountain." Said Stella.

"And how do you know about that?" asked Tecna

"I was a freshmen the first time last year." Said Stella.

Bloom smiled at the thought of seeing Brandon again and maybe going to Alfea isn't going to be a bad thing after all.


End file.
